


Flirting With Blaine Would Include

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: *Blank* Blaine Would Include [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, ____ Blaine would include, just wanted more Blaine McDonough content to exist, might make a series of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: just one of those "would include" lists that you see all over tumblr





	Flirting With Blaine Would Include

  * Random Nirvana references
  * Blaine preparing your brains personally, though he won’t admit it
  * He knows your favorite recipes
  * Makes sure the brains you receive won’t give you bad visions
  * Ordering that hard-to-find chocolate, you know, the type with the chili powder in it just so you can indulge from time to time
  * Major discounts on Blue Brain prices
  * Blaine randomly starts playing “Hallelujah” or “Whiter Shade of Pale” on the piano when you’re around
  * You just stand there, absorbing that angelic voice
  * Winking
  * That smoulder
  * Coming to the rescue when Don E. gets on your nerves
  * Comping your wine at Romero’s and making sure it’s one of the better bottles
  * You asking Candy if she knows if he has a “type”
  * Not “Tanning and Dying”
  * Offering to help out at Shady Plots more often instead of the Scratching Post because you’ve noticed he’s more himself there
  * Humming “Friday, I’m In Love” to see if he reacts
  * Silly puns
  * It’s basically a competition between you two
  * He reserves a special table for you at both Romero’s and The Scratching Post for your birthday, the whole night being his treat
  * Even though the evening is comped, you still don’t go overboard, you don’t like to take advantage of kindness
  * He asks you to stick around til closing time
  * After the club closes, Don E. and Tanner bring out a chocolate cake with a single candle
  * Blaine sings “Happy Birthday”
  * “What did you wish for?”
  * “Mmm, maybe someday, I’ll tell you.”



**Author's Note:**

> if you love Blaine McDonough (i hate the name Debeers) like i do, stay on the lookout for more. i am willing to consider requests. Blaine needs and deserves more love than he gets imo.


End file.
